Jibal
|Row 4 title = Height: |Row 4 info = 3'6'' |Row 5 title = Weight: |Row 5 info = 58.3 lbs |Row 6 title = Birth Date: |Row 6 info = July 26, 926 Age |Row 7 title = Age: |Row 7 info = 16 |Row 8 title = Power Level: |Row 8 info = 58 |Row 9 title = Title: |Row 9 info = High King of Earth |Row 10 title = Species: |Row 10 info = Imp/Human crossbreed }} Jibal (ジャイバル, Jaibaru) is the king of the world, and the primary antagonist of The Last Saiyan. He is the grandson of . Appearance Possessing both qualities of his father's side, and qualities of his human mother's side, Jibal is a genetic anomaly. His skin is sallow and pale, his eyes dark. He is completely hairless, and has a tail too. His hands and feet have only a few digits each, which are less than normal humans', but adequate for his imp ancestry. Despite his non-humanlike appearance, Jibal places the greatest importance on not acting like a brute, and all of his mannerisms perfectly mimick those of a human's. He does not walk on all fours, nor does he eat voraciously. It must also be said that very few people have seen Jibal's true form. When he goes out in public, Jibal wears a custom-fitted costume, including a wig and facial gel reconstruction. Still, he doesn't look normal even with those physical changes. But he passes as one, at least. He speaks exactly like a full human would. Personality Jibal is, like his grandfather, childish, immature, reckless, and devious. His goals are always oriented toward his interests, and he has no problem destroying the world to keep himself entertained. Unlike his grandfather, Jibal is more reserved about sharing his ideas with people. Because Jibal is technically a muto, he keeps a distance (and wears heavy cloaks) whilst around most people. Appearing cold to others, his natural demeanor can be overly sarcastic. Jibal has an obsession with weaponry, particularly pistols and other firearms. Because at this time the world is quite sophisticated, and dex suits are far more common for military forces, there are almost no firearms left in the world - and those which do remain are considered obsolete antiques. Jibal's collection is by far the largest; his expertise with them second to none. Though he is a muto - meaning he is a crossbreed between a human and a non-human -, Jibal supports (though he is mostly apathetic toward) the extermination of all muto beings. That excludes himself. History Jibal was born well after his father had taken over the world. He grew up in a pampered world, with dozens of servants, and millions of forced admirers. At three years of age, Jibal was witness to the mass extermination of the bureaucratic leaders of Earth by none other than The Criers, and he became one of less than a half-dozen beings who was aware of their existence. After that, he remained out of the spotlight until his father died. Since he was still a small child at his coronation, several caretakers and stewards were self-appointed to run the kingdom in his stead. By the time he was sixteen years old, Jibal wrenched back full command of his empire and focused on testing out the Criers, which he had witnessed before. He rarely governed any activities, instead leaving them for his men to do. As of the start of The Last Saiyan, Jibal is mentally removed from his empire, and the ill-effects of the corrupt stewards ruling in his place start to have disastrous repercussions. Awards *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters (nominee). Trivia *Jibal's tail comes directly from his father, who had one. Yet his grandfather, Pilaf, did not have a tail. This is because the gene controlling the manifestation of the tail is recessive. *A popular derogatory term that his people call him is "The Little King". Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Human Hybrids Category:Son Category:POV characters Category:Hybrids